The Last Blood New Version
by Mihashi Takaya
Summary: "Kau sudah tahu rahasiaku. Dan aku harus segera melenyapkanmu."  "Tidaaak…!"


Warning! Gajelasu, abal-abal, dan kawan-kawannya

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Last Blood**

**New Version**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Malam semakin gelap. Petir sahut-menyahut dan hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sebuah teriakan yang keras sekali pun takkan terdengar karena gemuruh langit begitu dahsyat. Di sebuah rumah mewah, tinggallah seorang gadis bermata lavender sendirian. Dia menyibukkan dirinya dalam sebuah film misteri untuk menghilangkan rasa sepinya. Karena kedua orang tuanya sedang ada tugas lembur malam itu.

Dan malam semakin gelap ketika listrik di rumah itu tiba-tiba padam.

"Yaaah… Lampunya mati lagi!" rutuknya.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Angin malam berhembus lembut.

"Kau takut?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Gadis itu menoleh dan tampak seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya membawa lilin dan… pedang?

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Setelah kau berada di neraka, maksudku. Hahaha…" Tawa orang itu terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Gadis itu segera mengambil kesempatan untuk lari ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Aduh!"

Kakinya terhantuk meja. Tapi, rasa takutnya terus mendorongnya menjauhi orang "gila" di belakangnya yang masih tertawa.

Deg!

Jantungnya seolah berhenti, semuanya terasa menakutkan. Sebuah benda yang tajam dan dingin terasa di lehernya.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku, kumohon…" pintanya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kumohon."

"Kau sudah tahu rahasiaku. Dan aku harus segera melenyapkanmu."

"Tidaaak…!"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak untuk menyembunyikan kebohonganmu."

"Sungguh, a…" bantah gadis yang masih berkutat dalam ketakutannya. Tiba-tiba... suaranya tercekat, menyangkut di kerongkongannya yang ikut terputus. Seorang bertopeng dan berjubah hitam di depannya telah memutus napas gadis itu, tanpa memberikannya kesempatan—walau hanya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kalimat. Walau hanya sebuah kalimat berdarah, melalui mulut di kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

~.~

Burung-burung gereja berterbangan ketika seorang lelaki berkimono coklat motif batik melewati sebuah jalan. Wajahnya tampak serius dan langkahnya nyaris tidak terdengar. Dia berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan tua. Dia melihat-lihat sebentar bangunan di hadapannya. Kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku kimononya.

Lelaki itu membuka denah bangunan tua itu. Dia mengamati denah yang ada di tangannya dengan saksama. Matanya menyapu semua petunjuk di sudut bawah kertas itu dengan teliti. Dia juga mencocokkan petunjuk yang ada dengan gambar di atasnya. Dia lalu memberi isyarat kepada kedua anak buahnya di belakangnya. Dan dengan sigap mereka menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Siap, Pak!" seru mereka serempak.

Seraya memasukkan kembali denah itu ke dalam kimononya kembali ia berkata, "Kita segera menuju ke lantai dua. Kita akan ke kelas 10-A. Tapi, kita harus berhati-hati agar dia tidak kabur, mengerti?"

"Ya, kami mengerti."

"Apa kalian siap melaksanakan tugas?"

"Kami siap, Pak."

Pria bertubuh tegap itu berjalan penuh wibawa. Di belakangnya ada dua anak buahnya yang setia mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih menambah kewibawaannya. Langkahnya berirama lembut dan sorot matanya tajam seperti hendak menerkam. Namun di balik penampilannya yang terkesan "judes" itu, ia menyimpan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Karena ialah satu-satunya yang berhasil mengungkap pelaku kejahatan terbesar di Konoha.

Ketiga polisi itu melewati koridor sekolah yang sangat panjang. Orang bisa mengira gedung itu adalah gereja tua berhantu jika hanya sekilas melihatnya. Dan mereka yang menilai seperti itu memang benar. Lebih dari 15 tahun yang silam, sekolah yang tampak megah itu adalah gereja katolik satu-satunya di Konoha. Namun, gedung itu berubah fungsi menjadi sekolah elit setelah era pemerintahan Hokage ke-2 berakhir. Konon katanya, di sebuah ruangan yang ada di bawah tanah terdapat tengkorak dan tengkorak itu akan menangis atau menjerit kesakitan setiap bulan purnama tiba. Dan orang yang pernah mencoba menyelidiki hal itu tidak pernah kembali lagi selamanya.

Sementara itu… Kakashi sedang mengajar Matematika di kelas 10-A yang suasananya sangat sepi. Entahlah, apa yang membuat anak-anak itu berhenti mengoceh. Apa karena takut kepada Kakashi atau mereka sedang serius mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan cahaya matahari yang menerangi kelas itu seperti dibiarkan menghiasi kelas itu begitu saja. Hanya satu orang yang mereka pertanyakan pagi itu.

Di luar, ketiga polisi itu telah tiba di depan kelas yang mereka tuju. Mereka berhenti sejenak dan lelaki berambut putih itu memberi aba-aba kepada yang lain.

"Aku akan masuk duluan. Kalian boleh masuk setelah aku bilang 'satu'. Kalian pasti sudah tahu, 'kan, siapa target kita?" Lelaki itu berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah anak buahnya.

"Tentu saja, Pak. Kami siap melakukan semua perintah Bapak."

"Baguslah. Ayo, kita lakukan."

Lelaki itu mengetuk pintu ruangan dengan cukup keras.

Semua orang di dalam kelas itu tersentak. Anak-anak yang sedang "asyik" mengerjakan tugas mereka pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu. Kakashi yang sedang membuat soal untuk hari berikutnya pun turut menoleh. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu.

Kakashi membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Dan tampaklah sebuah wajah tanpa senyum di luar sana. Seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna putih dan kerutan di wajahnya. Ia menggunakan kimono dan sepatu bakiak. Pria itu lalu memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya.

"Polisi?" tanya Kakashi heran. "Untuk apa polisi ada di sekolah ini?"

"Saya datang kemari untuk menangkap murid Anda," jawab Jiraiya tegas dan singkat.

"Menangkap anak murid saya? Siapa?"

"Dia." Jiraiya melirik ke arah Neji. Neji yang merasa dilirik pun bertanya-tanya: apa maksudnya ini? "Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Dia telah membunuh saudari Hyuuga Hinata tadi malam di rumahnya."

Sontak semua murid dan Kakashi menoleh ke arah pewaris Hyuuga itu. Mereka sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. Sementara itu Neji hanya memilih diam. Dia tidak membantah apa pun. Dia hanya menunduk dan bergumam: "Hinata… benarkah itu?"

Murid-murid yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik. Ada yang mempertanyakan kebenaran kabar itu. Ada juga yang mencibir perbuatan Neji. "Tak kusangka dia seorang pembunuh." Begitulah yang terdengar jelas oleh Neji. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya mencoba menghibur Neji.

"Neji, aku tahu kau bukan pembunuh."

Neji hanya memberikan senyum kecutnya kepada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Semuanya harap tenang." Kakashi yang melihat semua kegaduhan di kelasnya menyuruh semuanya diam.

Semuanya langsung terdiam.

Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini adalah berita penting, bukan gosip. Jadi, kuharap kalian bisa bersikap dewasa dalam mengolah berita ini. Apa kalian percaya begitu saja?"

"Tidak, Guru…" jawab semuanya sambil menunduk.

"Baguslah. Sekarang, saya akan segera mengambil keputusan."

Anak-anak tampak tegang.

"Neji, ikutlah dengan Inspektur Jiraiya."

"Tapi…"

"Jika kau memang berada di jalan kebenaran, mereka akan segera membebaskanmu. Benar begitu, Inspektur Jiraiya?"

"Ya."

"Satu."

Kedua anak buah Jiraiya segera masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu menangkap Neji. Neji tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya pasrah ketika tangannya diborgol dan digiring oleh ketiga polisi itu ke tempat yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Ia lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan semua murid yang diam karena dipelototi oleh guru mereka.

Setelah Neji dan ketiga polisi itu keluar, Kakashi segera mengumumkan sebuah berita.

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah Hinata jam sebelas nanti. Kita akan melihat bagaimana kondisi jenazahnya dan mengantarnya hingga ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Siapa yang keberatan silakan angkat tangan?"

Anak-anak hanya menyimpan tangan mereka di bawah meja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan menemui Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya."

Jam sebelas…

Anak-anak sudah membereskan semua perlatan sekolah mereka. Kakashi juga sudah meminta izin kepada Kepala Sekolah Scienart. Ia lalu mengatur murid-muridnya dalam barisan yang rapi. Namun, di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang hendak membunuh mereka semua—terutama murid perempuannya.

"Aku benci wanita. Mereka hanya membuatku bingung. Hahaha…" ujarnya berapi-api—sepertinya dia sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa. "Dan aku…" Semua orang waspada. "Akan membunuh kalian semua!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak?**

**Kritik dan saran berlaku**

**Review, PLEASE… ^^**


End file.
